This invention relates to an electrode which is adapted to be placed in contact with the skin of the patient and for reducing the surface resistivity of the skin of the patient and method.
In the use of certain types of electrodes which are characterized as dry electrodes and which contain very little or no water such as polymer composites (polymers filled with a conductive filler). There is no water present to help moisturize the surface layer of the skin of the patient upon which the electrode is placed. It has been found that this lack of moisture is particularly important upon the initial application of the electrode to the skin until there is a natural build up of moisture in the skin of the patient which typically occurs after a period of time, as for example, four minutes or more. There is, therefore, a need for an improved electrode which has the capabilities of reducing the resistivity of the skin particularly immediately upon placing the electrode in contact with the skin.
In general, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electrode and a method which reduces the surface resistivity of the skin.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electrode and method of the above character which is particularly useful for dry-type electrodes.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electrode and method of the above character in which the surface of the electrode is treated.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electrode and method of the above character which involves a composition which can be readily applied to the surface of the electrode.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electrode and method of the above character in which the tackiness of the surface of the electrode is substantially unimpaired.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electrode and method of the above character in which the surface treatment does not have deleterious effects on the skin of the patient.